mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Two of Kind: Spirou
Two of a Kind: Spirou & Fantasio (original title Les nouvelles aventures de Spirou et Fantasio) was a 2006 - 2007 Belgian-French animated TV series based on the popular Franco-Belgian comic book Spirou et Fantasio created by Robert Velter in 1938. It follows the adventures of former hotel bellboy Spirou and his reporter friend Fantasio, along with fellow reporter Seccotine, eccentric scientist Pacome de Champignac, pet squirrel Spip, and off-again, on-again villain Zorglub. An English-dubbed version of the series premiered on the U.S.-based video streaming service Netflix in 2013. The Third Component (Le Troisième Composant) (Season 1, Episode 4) Zantafio plots to steal a disinigrator ray that de Champignac and his friends disassembled and hid in three different places years ago for safety. To do so, he disguises himself as a movie producer and hypnotizes actress Luna Fatale, who is making a movie about a catburgler, into performing real-life high-tech heists for him. It's up to Spirou and Fantasio to save their friend and prevent her from stealing all three pieces of the ray gun before it's too late. SPFA101.png SPFA102.png SPFA103.png SPFA104.png SPFA105.png SPFA106.png SPFA107.png SPFA108.png SPFA109.png SPFA110.png SPFA111.png SPFA112.png SPFA113.png SPFA114.png SPFA115.png SPFA116.png SPFA117.png SPFA118.png SPFA119.png SPFA120.png SPFA121.png SPFA122.png SPFA123.png SPFA124.png SPFA125.png SPFA126.png SPFA127.png SPFA128.png SPFA129.png SPFA130.png SPFA131.png SPFA132.png SPFA133.png SPFA134.png SPFA135.png SPFA136.png SPFA137.png SPFA138.png SPFA139.png SPFA140.png SPFA141.png SPFA142.png SPFA143.png SPFA144.png SPFA145.png SPFA146.png SPFA147.png SPFA148.png SPFA149.png SPFA150.png SPFA151.png SPFA152.png SPFA153.png SPFA154.png SPFA155.png SPFA156.png SPFA157.png SPFA158.png SPFA159.png SPFA160.png SPFA161.png SPFA162.png SPFA163.png SPFA164.png SPFA165.png SPFA166.png SPFA167.png SPFA168.png SPFA169.png SPFA170.png SPFA171.png SPFA172.png SPFA173.png SPFA174.png SPFA175.png SPFA176.png SPFA177.png SPFA178.png SPFA179.png SPFA180.png SPFA181.png SPFA182.png SPFA183.png SPFA184.png SPFA185.png SPFA186.png SPFA187.png Round and Round (Formez le Cercle) (Season 1, Episode 11) Zorglub's hypnotic television signals entrance populations around the world, causing them to gather in specific places to stamp their feet, all in the hopes of altering the Earth's axis. SPFA200.png SPFA201.png SPFA202.png SPFA203.png SPFA204.png SPFA205.png The Mysterious Paparazzi (Super Paparazzi) (Season 1, Episode 22) Spirou and Luna Fatale find a picture of themselves in a newspaper, locked in a passionate kiss, only they dont remember kissing each other. Other celebrities come forward to complain about similar "faked" photos, but the editor of the newspaper shows them all the original photos to prove his innocence. The gang leans that a photographer is using a hypnotic camera flash to entrance and freeze his subjects, allowing him to pose them for embarassing photos. Things escalate when the photographer begins staging more elaborate- and more dangerous- photos in an effort to become world-famous. SPFA1.png SPFA2.png SPFA4.png SPFA5.png SPFA6.png SPFA7.png SPFA8.png SPFA9.png SPFA10.png SPFA11.png SPFA12.png SPFA13.png SPFA14.png SPFA15.png SPFA16.png SPFA17.png SPFA18.png SPFA19.png SPFA20.png SPFA21.png SPFA22.png SPFA23.png SPFA24.png SPFA25.png SPFA26.png SPFA27.png SPFA28.png SPFA29.png SPFA30.png SPFA31.png SPFA32.png SPFA33.png SPFA34.png SPFA35.png SPFA36.png SPFA37.png SPFA38.png SPFA39.png SPFA40.png SPFA41.png SPFA42.png SPFA43.png SPFA44.png SPFA45.png SPFA46.png SPFA47.png SPFA48.png SPFA49.png SPFA50.png SPFA51.png SPFA52.png SPFA53.png SPFA54.png SPFA55.png SPFA56.png SPFA57.png SPFA58.png SPFA59.png SPFA60.png SPFA61.png SPFA62.png SPFA63B.png SPFA63.png SPFA64.png SPFA65.png SPFA66.png SPFA67.png SPFA68.png SPFA69.png SPFA70.png SPFA71.png SPFA72.png SPFA73.png SPFA74.png SPFA75.png SPFA76.png SPFA77.png Category:Western Live Action Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Mind Control Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Detective Category:Brainwashing Category:Trigger Category:Mass Hypnosis